


Keep Out: Under Construction

by PaintedYertle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exhaustion, Gen, Ladystuck, Ladystuck 2014, Robots, consorts being redonkulous, cranky!Jade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedYertle/pseuds/PaintedYertle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them understood. Sure Jade had tingles in her skin and sometimes her eyes would feel like they were filled up with chlorine but at least she’s not falling over anymore, right? There are only so many ways to pass the time on this soaring ship. Jade has all the time in the world x5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Out: Under Construction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zesp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zesp/gifts).



> This was filling in the Ladystuck prompt, but ended up being a treat instead. Hope they enjoy it anyway.

                Jade hasn’t slept in three full days. _That’s a new record,_ she thinks as the digital numbers on her clock fit to the new hour.

                Over the years Jade has learned how precious time can be, especially with her narcoleptic setback. Since this ship became her home her sleep patterns aligned to what would be deemed “normal” to other people. Perhaps reaching God Tier and moving to another body had something to do with it. Maybe it was sailing out of the reach of time and space. All that matters to Jade is no longer fretting around holding pointed tools when completing her projects.

                Though she seems happier about this than her companions. No, they instead advise her to “rest” and “go easy on the work” and “make sure you don’t push yourself too hard”, when all those things get what she wants accomplished.

                “Or at least I _could_ if there weren’t so many darn interruptions in the form of knocks on my door!” Jade yelled to Grand Marshal, the turquoise Squiddle at the foot of her bed.

                A letter slipped from under the door to her room. The envelope was pink and sealed with a heart shaped sticker, Casey’s usual method of sending a letter. Jade requested of the consort salamander to sneak her food over from the kitchen to avoid some disruptive yet well intentioned friends. Recently her replies on Pesterchum have been “glub” and only “glub”. 

                The letter (on lined pink construction paper) read

                _To whom it may concern,_

_It has come to my attention that my means of communication have been out of sorts. This may have to do with furthering my studies in magics monopolizing my time and also attempting to type with my feet might not have been such a great idea. We all make mistakes. In the wise words of my (reptilian) mother, “Glub blub, blub glub”. Anyway, with my focus shifted towards my skills I hereby request to relinquish my position as Foodbringer._

_Sincerely,_

_Viceroy Casey Bubbles Von Salamander Esq._

Jade crumpled the note, dropping it on the floor with the rest of the clutter, doubting little Casey understood what “esq” meant. That adorable traitor. This forces her to venture out for food on her own. While Jade has until ow managed to hold back on last night’s meals her animal side had less resistance. Right now it was just short after six AM. No one she knew should be awake.  Jade cursed her stupid meatsack needs for luring her out into open territory.

                She pressed the button for the door to open, automatic hiss leaving it unable to be quiet or careful. There was no sun up or sun down. It always looked the same time. Peering down one long golden hall, empty, perking her ears up, no sounds. With trepidation she scurried down the hall over to where she knew the kitchen was. Her senses told her there was nothing following her. The kitchen was also left clean. Not even one dish in the sink. Not the usual turnout, but hardly worrisome. Nana could have gotten her hand on the chore while Jade was gone.

                By the time Jade opened the cabinet had her hand at the side of the cereal box, she sensed the feet of a crowd surrounding her. Turning around there were Davesprite, John, AD assortment of consorts enough to block her way out of the kitchen. That was fast.  

                “Jade, we need to talk.” said Davesprite, who was at the forefront.

                Jade looked away to draw attention away from the circles under her eyes as subtle as Derse’s moon. She owned no makeup to cover them up, and given the only other human woman on the ship who could lend her some had the complexion of a snowman she was out of luck.

                “No we don’t, Dave.” Jade strategically placed the cereal box on the counter.  Rice Krispies Displaying the cover. Go on, comment on the mismatched mascot elf brothers who dedicated their lives to cornflakes, _Dave Strider._ You know you want to. It’s your weakness. “Is this going to take long?”

                Instead he said, as earnest as he allowed himself to be, “Jade we gathered up here cause we want to help you come to your senses already.”

                Looking over the small crowd and very few seemed fully aware of the matter they were gathered to talk about. It was not helped the pink floating Jaspersprite the cat was present. Jade clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. John also seemed tired, not nearly as much as her, but forcing himself to pay attention. (John will message her every now and again about getting a decent Wi-fi connection.)

                “JADE HUMAN, WE ARE INFORMED BY GLOWY BIRDBOY YOU ARE USING SUBSTANCES IN PLASTIC BAGS.” Yelled a blue iguana, “THE CARNAUBA WAX AND CORN SYRUP AND-”

                “The Jade dog-human is using _substances_?” a consort cried.

                “Do you not see the plastic bags leaking white crystals our lady Viceroy has been slipping under the door?” said a yellow salamander.

                John stood up, “No, no, guys stop, that’s candy-”

                “Ms. Harley! I learned to write prepare a speech on how to heal from the need of the children of the sour patch!” Yelled a pink turtle, waving stapled sheets of paper.

                “REPEAL YOUR HAZARDOUS WAYS, SPACE PLAYER! IT WILL BRING YOU NO PLACE BUT DISGRACE!”

                “NAKNAKNAKNAKNAKNAKNAKNAKNAKNAKNAKNAKNAKNAKNAK-”

                Jade put her head in her hands, keeping her eyes open whilst shaking her head. She wishes Rose was here.

                “Jade is not on drugs!” Davesprite yelled over the pandemonium, “She’s been hyped up on candy and sugared cereals to stay awake!” “She just won’t give herself a break and pushing herself like this will fuck up her health.”

                “Well, I mean-“ John spoke up, making Davesprite’s glare dart in his direction. Animosity had cropped up somewhere in John and Davesprite’s friendship, a stress Jade is unable to calm or put up with at the moment.  “C’mon, it’s not like she’s tampering with quantum physics or reanimating the dead.”

                Great, there goes Jade’s follow-up project. She needs a better place to hide her notes than under her bed.

                “What are you even trying to make, anyway?” John asked,

                Jade tensed up. “It’s just another robot.” She mumbled.

                “I thought you didn’t need any more punch-out robots at your disposal.” said Davesprite.

                Jade did her best not to roll her tired eyes. She knows how he gets when she does that I front of him. “First of all, I don’t see who _wouldn’t._ Second of all, this isn’t just my hobby. It’s an obligation. I can’t just play video games all day with you guys while my tech knowledge crumbles beneath me.”

                “And how far along are you with it?” John asked.

                Her fingers wrung over each other, “Oh, y’know, like, almost done…”

                “You see? She says she’s almost done.”

                “BUT WHAT WILL SAVE HER IMMORTAL SOUL FROM THE _BURSTS OF STARS_?”

                “This was the worst idea I ever had.” said Davesprite, pinching beneath his shades.  “Just…  how about…at least get whatever it is you want done by the end of the week?”

                Please. She could finish it by the end of the _day._ Dave should listen to her. she listened to him Jade was the one who held his hand through the pain of his wing regenerating. “Fine.”

                The crowd dispersed,  the pink turtle looking disappointed without delivering the speech.

                Jade sulked to her room, grumbling, when she realized she could have teleported back to her room when she wanted to avoid the hectic crowd. Frog God, she’s so tired.

                None of them understood. Sure she had tingles in her skin and sometimes her eyes would feel like they’re filled up with chlorine but at least she’s not falling over anymore, right? There are only so many ways to pass the time on this soaring ship. Jade has all the time in the world x5. What did she need food and sustenance for anyway? She’s immortal! Withering away will only make her come back stronger! That island used to be her world, now she can fit her world into a pearl.

                Jade again opened the door to her room and her project. At its beginnings she had no solid idea of what the outcome would be. Only to build a full scale robot all on her own. No help, no pandering to her needs, just her. So she went looking through schematics and journals to rebuild the Jadebot that got destroyed in the Game, but decided she did not need it anymore. It had smaller measurements and different ears.  The design was a much different outline of the same person. What she really wished for was to replace something smaller but more important.

                Growing up on the island Jade wondered how sooner rather than later the day would arrive when she would find her dog as still as she found her Grandpa. Over and over again she convinced herself no matter what Bec’s spirit would always be with her. Of course, she imagined it as a metaphor.

                A space was cleared in the center of floor where she worked. The room was a mess, save for the space given for the Becbot she was working on, the eyes watching her from where it sat.

                There was another knock at the door. Jade looked under it, not seeing any shadows or feet. Maybe it was a hallucination? She’d been getting more of those the more tired she became. But the knock came again. Jade opened the door a crack, seeing the face of the blue floating apparition outside her door.

                 Jade was not in the mood for cake.

                 “Hi, Nanna.”

                 “Hello, Jade.” said Nannasprite, “May I come in and see your project?”

                 Jade opened her door wider, “Um, well, I’m almost done with it anyway.”

                 Nanna had floated her way in. The room was a scrapheap. Spare parts and notes and candy wrappers strewn throughout. On her way to the robot she absently picked up wrappers from the floor. This is a thing John has told her Nanna’s are wan to do. Jade has not even been sure what to call this spectral possible great-aunt/mother of hers. In the beginning she’d say “John’s Nanna” or “Nanna Egbert” but the lady laughed in that way only she does and insisted to Jade “Nanna” was just fine.

                 Nannasprite looked down at it from ears to paws, touching on the sharp angle of the nose. Jade noticed she had expression on her face other than bemusement, something more vulnerable.

                 “It looks just like him.” She whispered. Jade had scarcely told Nanna of her dog, Bec. “This is so lovely.”

                 “Well, the exterior is.” said Jade, “It’s the voice box I’m having trouble with. I’m not sure if I can get it the way I want it to be.” Jade closed her door, sitting on the bed along with her Squiddle pile. “Any recordings I can find of his bark are compromised with massive amounts of static. So I don’t know if it would sound like the Bec I’ve always known.”

                 “What did Grandpa do when he had a problem like this?”

                 Nannasprite giggled, returning to her usual self. “That was so long ago. He only improved years after I knew him. He was, let’s say, the type to take thing apart and proud to be able to piece them together again, regardless if it worked properly.” Nannasprite waved comment off with her only hand “What do you remember of him?

                 A snap of soldering irons and gunpowder and promises of adventure. “I just remember he was my Grandpa.” She said.

                 “I’m sure this will go over fine. We’re proud you made a effort to begin with.” Nanna left the room without a goodbye.

                 Jade turned the Becbot on. Its eyes glowed green, something she associated now with fire and electricity rather than life. Even without the wings or sword inside it resembled some other dog she “owned”. 

                 “Here, boy.” Jade said to it, patting to her bed. Becbot rose to its feet, making little clicks at as it did so, and hopped beside her. Jade jumped back. “Sit!” she commanded. It sunk to its hind legs.   She could smell and sense the metal close to her. Jade held out her hand. “Shake.” The Becbot held up one of its front paws, fitting snug into Jade’s fingers. Then came the one she knew she would regret. “Speak.”  Emitting screeching grinds that must be heard outside the room. “Stop stop! I mean, quiet boy!”  It listened.

                 “Okay, good enough.” Jade said. She threw her hands up, “Do you hear me?! I give up! I, Jade Harley, Witch of Space, officially declare that I leave this project as it is and will MOVE ON!”

                 Jade released a sigh. She flopped her back onto the bed. Colors swirled about, not even cursing herself when knowing she was somewhere else.

                 

**Author's Note:**

> Had fun writing Jade cause she's my favorite character in the series. So I just typed lots of words and this...happened.


End file.
